Bratfest at Tiffany'sMissing Scene
by jas44
Summary: Basically what happens after Alica's bracelet gets taken away. Who she goes to for support and why she doesn't beg to be with Massie right away.


**Bratfest at Tiffany's... Alica's missing scene**

An: So basically Ehmagawd! I loved this book like so much. The fact that it was in Alica's point of view most of the time and the scene below with Alica saying she likes Josh a lot just totally captured my heart! Anyways here's pointless drabble of what happened after the whole Alica gets kicked out of the group and why she imdediantly didn't ask Massie for forgiveness. And by the way first story ever on the clique. Sorry if it kinds sucks but please be nice if your gonna review.

The book says : "You don't!" Alica's voice shook."All my life, boys like me. They thought I was superpretty or that my body was hawt or that I had a good style. But for the first time ever, Josh likes me for me. And I like him. I never liked a guy back, and now that I finally do, you make up this boy-fast thing and--"

blah blah blah~~

Alica threw open the doors and took off into the foggy humid night.

Alica's eyes burned with all the tears she had cried but she couldn't help it!

How could Massie do this to her?

How could the pretty committee do this to her?

She loved Josh! Why can't they just stop this stupid boy-fast and move awn already!

Her driver pulled up at her house but Alica didn't move

"Wait! Cece drive me to the 442 South Rona drive. and come pick me up at exactly 1 hour"

"Sure ms. Rivera" Cece said then drove to house.

5 minutes later they reached the house and Alica noticed that all the lights were off.

"Want me to wait til you get in?" Cece asked

"Nope just pick me up in an hour" Alica said before walking out the car and up to the door.

As soon as Cece drove off, instead of ringing the doorbell, Alica walked around and instead saw a tree that led up to a balcony

'As if I'm doing this' Alica thought before she started climbing

Her new Ralph Lauren's were getting dirty by the second but whatever.

Alica Rivera... 2 risks in 1 night? Completely Alpha!

She reached the balcony and starred at the window.

The window was so clear she could see her reflection perfectly

Hair: a little messy but has that whole "wild thing" going on for her. Rating 9.

Clothes: Well since it's Ralph Lauren it's automatically at least an 8 but that's as far as it will go. Hey a girl can't be too conceited!

Uhm NA-WT!

Face: 10 No other explanations needed.

But whatever. What she was about to do had nothing to do with her looks for once.

It was about her decision to ditch npc!

She knocked on the window and waited

Uhm ... Ehmagawd! Why isn't the window opening?

She tried again. This time harder

1.2.3... YES! She cheered in her head before smirking up at the person in front of her

"Alica? What are you doing her? And did you seriously just ruin your Ralph Lauren's to climb a tree?"

"Ha ha Now let me in. I need to talk to you" Alica said and then just pushed her way anyways.

"What about?" Josh asked once he shut the window/door and sat on his bed, pulling her with him.

"I just gave up npc."Alica said sadly

"Dayum. Well don't worry. I got something that'll make it all better" Josh said before lip kissing her for 30 seconds.

"Ehmagawd..." Alica said after they parted, a little out of a breath

"It doesn't matter if your out of npc. That was the plan. Thats what you wanted right? To be with me?"

"Uh-huh" Alica said slowly

"So screw them. There gonna grow to need you like I do. And my crew could use a alpha that doesen't shake it's butt all the time and you could be it"

"Really?" Alica said hopefully.

"Really." Josh replied and the leaned in and lip kissed her again

_Crappy as prologue:_

Alica never wanted it to end though

Screw Massie.

Well at least for a bit.

Josh is what keeps her together.

And Alica's finally alpha.

And she's gonna enjoy it while she can.

An: So there you have it. This was something that was stuck in my head for like ever! I'm planning on redoing it and making it better with a different story but I would love to hear comments of what you thought of this one. Again, please be nice though! First story ever with the clique and second on fan fiction


End file.
